Omar
The Omar Technosect is a global society of cyborgs in . Whilst some of their sympathizers and agents are (still) human, those who undergo the irreversible process of conversion into Omar, are radically nano-augmented and have their frontal lobes replaced with a wireless transmitter. Background They originated from Russian nanotechnology researchers in the Russian city of Sverdlovsk (the real-world city of Yekaterinburg) after . Their original creation was in an attempt to survive the massive Russian famines following the Collapse. In 2072, the Omar have spread around the globe, lurking in the alleyways and abandoned buildings of every major city. Their extensive nano-augmentation earned them the ire of the Knights Templar, an organization that hates and detests augmentation, and fear from others. Notorious for the extent of their special nano-augmentation, the Omar are not fully individuals, rather, each Omar is crosslinked into one massive consciousness, achieved through the replacement of their frontal lobes with a wireless cortical interface. Thus, if something happens to an Omar, then all Omar will know about it and react accordingly. The Omar expand their ranks through covert recruitment of humans every day (sometimes by force), both augmented and not. To finance themselves, the Omar quickly found a niche dealing in nano-augmentation (especially illegal biological canisters), weapon modifications, and information on the black market all over the world. They are rapidly dominating the field, often by aggressively squeezing out their competition whenever they move into a new area, either through assassination or assimilation. They often use non-augmented agents as fronts and intermediaries while conducting their business for their personal safety. However, the Omar also sell their wares directly, normally outside of policed areas. They are almost always accompanied by one or two armed Omar, called Protectors, who act as bodyguards for the Traders. They are constantly in search of new technologies to improve their special augmentation and superhuman abilities. Though many individuals outside the group are augmented, the Omar are the only post-Collapse group to openly espouse "Posthumanism", their ultimate goal is to become capable of surviving in any environment, no matter how harsh, so that they may eventually inherit the Earth through natural selection. Like the Illuminati, a secret society which wishes to regulate and control nanotechnology on a global scale, and the Knights Templar, who wish that nanotechnology be destroyed completely, the Omar are opposed to ApostleCorp but they lack the resources to mount an effective opposition. The Omar collective are utilitarian realists. To them, the Knights Templar are hazardously puerile neo-luddites, the Illuminati's New World Order theories of control are an outmoded and backward waste of resources, and the views of ApostleCorp regarding "perfect democracy" are an archaic oxymoron when technology exists allowing all such delimited ideologies to be disposed of. One Tarsus Academy student, Leo Jankowski, becomes a bodyguard for the Omar after the attack of the Seattle Tarsus Academy by the Order Church, and by the time Alex Denton return in Cairo, he has begun the early stages of Omar augmentation. After 2072, several futures are possible for the Omar. In the Helios ending, the Omar are likely still alive but are obsolete because of the Helios mass consciousness being present in all humans. In the Knights Templar ending, they are probably all murdered by knights during the holy war on all augmented and transgenics beings. Although presumed dead in the Illuminati ending, this is not confirmed. In the 4th ending where Alex Denton kills all 3 parties, eventually culminating in a nuclear war that kills all life except the Omar, who are suggested to leave Earth. Appearance Omar wear blue-dark grey environmental suits that appear to be skin tight and have an attached respirator. Omar traders have red, narrowed eyes, while Omar Protectors have more open, yellow, goggle-like eyes. Traders have raspy voices, while protectors have more mechanical voices, similar to the Men in Black of Deus Ex. It is likely a modification of vocal cords, as Leo Jankowski does not have a similar voice. Although the businessman in Queequeg's Cafe at Trier suggests that the transformation process involves "sucking out the brain and covering body with latex," there is no hard evidence whether the suits are their skin, or if they still retain their human appearance. It is possible that Omar retain their physical appearance within the suit, as Leo Jankowski still has his face with the suit attached, as shown in infolink message screens, while in person he has the full suit. Notes *The Omar may be inspired by a concept introduced by science fiction author Bruce Sterling in a short story called "Cicada Queen", where he introduces the idea of cyborgs, called "Lobsters", which are humans who modify themselves with powered exoskeletons. The Russian word for lobster is Омар (pronounced as "omar"). *All Omar are immune to fire, radiation, stun attacks and toxins as well as sub-zero temperatures. Punching an Omar in the head with Baton will inflict no damage to him and will not change his affiliation to player. However, they are vulnerable to EMP attacks. *In the video game Deus Ex, in-game e-mails and documents indicate that a large amount of Russian nanotechnology research took place at a facility in the Russian city of Sverdlovsk. Gallery OmarProtector.png|Omar protector OmarTrader.png|Omar trader OmarTrader2.png pl:Omar ru:Омары Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War organizations Category:Factions